Determined
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Emily Lightman and her friend have been arrested and Calvin is called in to collect his daughter... That's when he meets Luna. Something about her fascinates him. Is it the emotions in her eyes, her mind or the handcuffs? Better than it sounds. Possible Cal/OC.


_**Hey guys! I wrote this one shot a while ago...**_

_**I don't know if it's any good but if anyone thinks it is, feel free to drop me a review... Who knows? Might even write more chapters.**_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Go on 'en. Lemme 'av a gander a' this kid whose gone 'nd got ya into trouble," Cal demanded, glaring heatedly at the young police officer who'd had the nerve to arrest his little girl and her friend earlier that evening. Emily stood beside him, glancing down at her feet while her father stormed towards her best friend who simply stared up into the murky grey eyes of the human lie detector. "Any particular reason why ya dragg'd my dau'ter in'o trouble tonight?" he asked the young woman who remained deadly silently, her eyes just narrowing slightly in concentration as she carefully observed the man in front of her. "Well c'mon then. Gimme a bloody answer!"

"Dad… Just lay off her, okay?" Upon hearing his daughter's softly spoken request, he turned to face her, ready to talk some sense into her but the movement was far tense for Luna's liking. Seeing her friend go ridged, Em was going to speak again however she was interrupted by a hoarse whisper before she had the chance to speak a word.

"It's fine Emi. Don't worry about me. It's fine."

"Oh is it now? Ya see, from where I'm stood, you're in a whole lot o' trouble."

"No, I'm not." She murmured confidently, rising to her feet and stretching to work some of the stiffness out of her muscles before pacing around the small interrogation room like a graceful panther who'd been forced into captivity.

Cal carefully watched each and every step that she took, keeping a very close eye on the older woman who had decided to befriend his daughter; to him, something wasn't quite… normal about her. The way she held herself oozed self-confidence and yet there was something hidden in the depths of her sapphire gaze, emotions that even he struggled to label and every step she took was carefully calculated.

It was as though her mind was a machine which was constantly activated and thinking.

"Really? 'nd what makes ya think tha'?" Giving a small chuckle, she grinned falsely in response to his question before grinding to a halt in front of him, her bound hands moving to rest against his chest while she raised herself up onto her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear. Despite all the thoughts running around in her mind, the worry and anxiousness about going home, she couldn't ignore the warmth that his body seemed to radiate.

Lightman couldn't stop the natural impulse of placing his arms around her waist, his fingers digging softly into the flesh of her lower back.

"I'll tell you why… just as soon as you put your hands around my wrists, holding the cuffs in place." She began, smiling inwardly when he did as she asked without asking any questions as to why she wanted him to do it.

Even Emily could see what her friend was doing, a trick she had seen her do a few times before but there was something different… There was a warmth in her eyes that she'd never seen. "You see, Doctor, you know that I took Emi to a bar for a game of poker. As a parent, you know that he found three grand in my jacket and five hundred bucks in your daughter's... Leading to a drug dealing accusation" She continued, throwing a wink to her young friend who smiled back.

The money had been a 'congratulations' gift for her acing her maths final; the trip out had been to teach Emily to do what her father did… Something that came so naturally to the woman but couldn't be grasped by the teenager.

"Oh yeah…" She whispered as he felt something cold slip around his wrists. "… and I just managed to handcuff you without you realising it. Come along Em!" The woman called as she sauntered towards the closed interrogation room door, knocking a couple of times. "Don't think about trying to keep me here any longer than you need to. Sagging shoulders showed that you haven't got a scrap of evidence to hold against the pair of us so open the door and let us go."

Calvin couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face when he saw the police officer open the door, grumbling beneath his breath; it was enough to make him forget being handcuffed by the blue eyed beauty.

There was something about that girl and he was determined to figure her out.

* * *

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Please review! X x x**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**So, Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you want faster updates? Do you want me to just delete the story and crawl back into my hole? Tell me by dropping a review in the little box down there**_

**l**

**V**


End file.
